


Queen Anne's Lace

by marieanatrujillo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I wrote no name for the character, Sad, the reader is the character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieanatrujillo/pseuds/marieanatrujillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There he stood, right there, gripping the soft white flowers; there he noticed why she loved them so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Anne's Lace

No one knew why she adored those goddamn flowers, always letting her eyes shine with happiness and her heart blossom with joy with the mention of her favorite flowers. She always drew them mindlessly and unintentionally on her work papers or her assignments for school, anywhere with a pen, she’d draw them there with such poise and care. She’s a sweet and kind young lady, always caring for others and making sure a smile is drawn on their face; a type of girl who makes these idiotic but adoring jokes that bring out that contagious laugh. Her laugh, giggle, or chuckle always brought delight in my sad, lonely heart, which certainly needed a companion like her. Now here I was standing at her grave, with the etched words of ‘If you light a fire, at least get the warmth it gives’ on the cold stone rock. Their marriage didn’t last long once an intoxicated imbecile decided to take her life. Little did she suffer in fact, making the air less tense and light the time she was lifeless and limp on the cold and gravel street. However, l do, in fact, try to keep only the good memories intact and not allow any dark creatures coming to make me feel like a monster. There is one special memory that will always be inscribed, the highest doubt it will ever fade away. It occurred the moment we wed, her beaming green eyes matched her ‘cocoa mix’ hair, my cheeks fully burning and a bright obvious shade of rosé. The sight of her made my heart skip a couple of beats, I could almost felt it jumping straight out of my chest. I could clearly remember our small conversation as the priest spoke, babbling about the nobility and compromises.  
“We’re not supposed to talk H, it’s rude!” She scolded in a voice just below a whisper, a tiny giggle would escape her mouth as I motioned a silly face, making the mood lighter and brighter. All I wanted was to see her smile every second of the day, the way it can light up someone else’s life brighter than a blue star shining.  
“Did you know penguins are actually really social? Like, even more social than us honestly” I ask her, watching her facial expression transition from a smile to a perplexed look. It usually follows by a slap to the shoulder or an eye roll with a scoff.  
“Shut up and enjoy the music weirdo.” She whimpered, to be followed by a press to my lips to shut me up. I’d talk all day if it meant to have her kissing me every time.  
“How does it feel to finally be married?” I asked within her hair, slightly swaying to the beat of the song filling the room.  
“Ecstatic, just like the feeling of having a growing baby inside me.” Her eyes became glossy, her smile stretching into a grin, and the grip on my hand tightened. That was the day everything felt better, as if the world finally came to peace and tranquility.  
It would sound immature and trite, but our wedding day, as well as all the days before and after with her, were those I yearn for more appreciation.  
“Daddy?” A small voice appeared, disappearing and fading my thoughts back into my mind, all being left behind as a small body came within my sight. “Is she ever coming back?” Her voice was timid and trying to hold back unwanted tears, as did I.  
“No sweetheart, “ I crouched down to her level, holding her tiny hand of pink and purple nails, “she’s gone forever from Earth, but never from here.” I pointed at her positioned heart, seeing her mother, my wife, in her glossy green eyes.  
“Momma, I hope you like these flowers, daddy told me you liked them a lot so I asked to get some for you, just for you Momma because you deserve them. I hope you’re really happy and having a nice time in Heaven. I love you momma, I really do, and so does daddy.” Lily-Anne was strong enough to manage those anticipated words out of her mouth.  
“See you soon love, I haven’t forgotten your promise.” I whispered, dropping the rest of the colorful and bright flowers onto the bitter dark stone. She deserved colors when she brought vitality to everything she noticed.  
I could never love a woman like I loved her; I can only love my daughter I’ve been tenacious for, showing her mother within her loving character.  
Lily-Anne was my queen, and her Queen Anne’s lace.

**Author's Note:**

> c: if you did read, thank you so much!  
> If you're wondering about the drawing and/or flowers:  
> Flowers: http://munaluchibridal.munaluchibridema.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/gallery/jmflora2-dahlias/diyflorals-jmflora-dahlias022-2.jpg  
> Drawing: http://sisterarts.typepad.com/.a/6a0147e1be487f970b014e6114c119970c-800wi


End file.
